One Good Reason- Tracey's Tale
by Mister 49
Summary: "Give me one good reason..."


One Good Reason- Tracey's Tale  
  
MAX: I'm going to let Tracey handle this himself, he said he'd try not to let his anger take control. Oh yeh, it's a song fic.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Max is letting me use his computer for just a few minutes (that kid's got some kind of internet addiction, I swear...)  
  
"As we travel down this desperate road,  
We come upon a great divide."  
  
I'm on the internet, looking at the Anipike's pokémon section. It's kind of sad, after all that insanity, we were just a fad.  
  
"I reach out to grab a hold,  
But you say I've got nothing to hang on to."  
  
Not even in the top ten anymore. #13 right now. Some say that's unlucky.  
  
"As we wander through these dead end halls,  
We come across a creeping vine. "  
  
I click the link to the Character Pages. Quite a few of them here, mostly for James and Misty  
  
"In my attempt to scale the walls,  
You say I've got no leg to stand on."  
  
Not as many new sites as there used to be, and none of them are about me. That's okay...  
  
"Well, while I'm down on my knees,  
Give me one good reason."  
  
But what's with these Brock sites?  
  
"While I'm begging and I'm pleading,  
Give me one good reason why,"  
  
Why, if they like Brock so much, can't they like me?  
  
"If there are changes in the seasons,  
Give me one good reason why you and I won't make a change."  
  
It's because I replaced him, isn't it?  
  
"We've run the course and paid the price  
For true love and it's pot of gold"  
  
Well, he's back now, are you happy?  
  
"A fortune lost with treasured lies  
When you say I've got nothing to bank on."  
  
You know, I've got good reason to be angry with you people, while you've got nothing to show for all your hatred.  
  
"Well, while I'm down on my knees,  
Give me one good reason."  
  
Tell me why. Why do you hate me?  
  
"While I'm begging and I'm pleading,  
Give me one good reason why,"  
  
At least I have a reason beyond wild emotion.  
  
"If there are changes in the seasons,  
Give me one good reason why you and I won't make a change."  
  
Don't you remember? Back when Pokémon was being brought to the US?  
  
"Don't bring the curtain down on me.  
Don't bring the curtain down on me."  
  
Yeah, those test audiences. The ones who represented typical Americans.  
  
"We've rehearsed these lines but we've lost our place.  
It's a shame we won't change."  
  
They hated him! And you know what? It was his appearance. So the show's creators decided to try to please the Americans. They  
replaced the squinty skirt chaser with me. A bright-eyed and gentle artist.  
  
"As we cast ourselves into the sea,  
We run into a tangled line."  
  
And you threw a fit.  
  
"I reach out to set you free,  
But you say I 've left you shipwrecked and stranded"  
  
You fucking hypocrites.  
  
"Well, while I'm down on my knees,  
Give me one good reason."  
  
Just because I replaced someone you didn't like in the first place, you hate me.  
  
"While I'm begging and I'm pleading,  
Give me one good reason why,"  
  
You whine and cry, because you didn't like him until he was gone.  
  
"If there are changes in the seasons,  
Give me one good reason why you and I won't make a change."  
  
Well, he's back. Happy?  
  
"'Cause if I got what you're needing   
Give me one good reason why you and I won't make a change."  
  
No, you're not. Because you still hate me. And you've got no good reason.  
  
"Don't bring the curtain down on me"  
  
And now I'm stuck in the background, working for Professor Oak. The only way I'm remembered is when I show up behind him while   
he's talking to Ash on the phone. You didn't like what you had, and you didn't like the replacement- because it replaced what you had  
before.  
  
What kind of reason is that?  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
MAX: The song is "One Good Reason" by Eric Stuart. The voice of Brock and James. Little bit of irony there, eh Tracey? 


End file.
